The Bennett Chronicles
by YumYumBamon
Summary: Bonnie has always believed that she was different but could never put a finger on how. Until fate showed it's hand. Now everything Bonnie has come to know is gone as she finds herself in a place she can't remember. Will Bonnie be able to take control of her life and take her rightful place on a throne she has no memory of , or will she give it all up for the ones she loves.


**Title: The Bennett Chronicles**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: Multiple Bonnie parings will include... Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/ Stefan, Bonnie/Matt,(former lover/friendship) Bonnie/Elijah( friendship)**

**Other possible couples: Caroline/Tyler, Caroline/Klaus(maybe) Matt/Rebekah, Katharine/Elijah, Stefan/Elena(flashbacks)Abby/Alaric, Damon/Rose (flashback)**

**Summary: Bonnie has always thought that she was different but could never put a finger on what that was. Until fate showed it's hand. Now everything Bonnie has come to know as her life is gone and she finds herself in a place surrounded by people who know her but she can't remember. Will Bonnie be able to take her rightful place on a throne she has no memory of , or will she give it all up to protect the ones she loves.**

_**AN: SOOO, Hello all. I want to say that no you eyes are not playing trick on you. After take so long between chapters. I realized that I would start this story again. A revamping if you may. Somethings have changed since the first attempt with this story... well a lot of things have changed. I decided to add to the harem if you may of men fighting for Bonnie's attention in this story. So not only is there Bamon and Klonnie but I have also add Stefonnie to the mix as well as a little Monnie( at the beginning) and more.**_

_**For those who were fans of the story and may not want to take this trip again, i understand. However, I feel like the story that I was telling wasn't being told to the best of my ability. So I sat down and re-read and re-wrote things out and this is what happen. So if you don't want to stick around i get it... but for those of you that do. I can promise you that the story is much different then what it was a the beginning of this year. **_

_**Okay, I have taking up enough time with this Author's Note. Here is hoping you guys like. :D**_

* * *

**Part One:**

**Let the Games Begin.**

* * *

Long blond wavy hair flowed down her back, her gaunt was strong and graceful. As her watchful eyes looked upon the merriment bellow in the Grand Hall. She watched as her children enjoyed the night. Her two sons smile brightly as thye dance with pretty maidens. Her beautiful daughter and her many suitors, all seeking her attention as she tippled her wine; completely bored with their unwanted attention. Tonight the King had given her precious child a title, making him the crowned prince; next in line as heir to the throne. With it this title came everything that she could have every hoped for. Security, unlimited means… and the greatest of them all… power. Yes, if there was anything she wanted more, it was that. With that power, her family would finally take their rightful place. On a throne that had long ago been stolen from her. Now, she had given it to here children… the rightful heirs.

She had gotten use to keeping her guard up. After the betrayal of the late Queen; someone who she had once called friend. It became important to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Living in such a grand castle … she learned quickly there were eyes and ears everywhere. So,she did not jump when the figure made its presence known to her. No, she had become much to accustomed to their meeting like this. Her eyes never wavered as his footstep approached. She, standing in plan view for all to see while he stood off in the shadows.

" Is it done?" she asked, her eyes on her son. His curly sun-kissed hair seemed to glisten as he and his maiden begin another dance in the center of the room.

' Yes my Queen, we received confirmation and I responded immediately per your command. The girl will arrive within a fortnight " the male replied his voice grave and deadly.

A soft smile ghost across her face…

"I hope you made it clear that no harm is to come to the child, she is much to important to our cause."

The man in the shadows gave a low grumble as his response this caused her to turn. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. She could understand his impatient; she felt it herself. The plan at the time seemed easy enough. Kill the Former Queen and her young daughter. However when the child's body could not be found she felt on edge. The kingdoms were searched thoroughly high and low. However the Princess of Arragon was no where to be found. She had only become away of the child true whereabouts recently, something that the king could never know and something that she had to rectify quickly. In order for all to go as planned she needed the girl to arrive here safely or everything she had worked for would be for not.

The man straighten his back once his eyes met hers, she could just make out the blond tint of his shoulder length hair as he stood in the dark corners.

"They know not to harm her… yet"

She released her breath, smiled and turned back towards the festival. The music was lively but had changed to a different song. The beating of the drums and the bright chirping of the lute filled the air as well as the cheers of the guest down bellow. She forced her eyes away, back towards the man who stood behind her… the man she would soon marry.

"Soon my love, we will no longer have to hide in the shadows. Soon everything we ever wanted will be ours. Please… be patient."

The man took a few steps closer till he was standing just behind her… slowly he let his hand follow the length of her small back. He halted his were the ribbon tied around her waist. placed the soft fabric between his thumb and index finger he followed it down as far as he could before he released it. She shivered as his hand ghost down her back and it grazed her bottom.

"Esther," his voice strained as he held his composer " I don't think I could stand to see him touch you" he finished teeth clenched .

"It will only be for a little while Mikael… soon the king and his daughter will be joining the late queen. Then…"

" Then, the Mikaelson family will take their rightful place as the royal family of Arragon and her kingdoms." he whispered kneeling next to her and tenderly placed a kiss on her smooth hand.

Esther inhaled quickly, closing her eyes savoring this small bit of affection she could have with him. So many years she had waited for their joining . Years of planning and scheming. Of smiling to the kings face, while inside she was physical ill at his touch. When she was younger, naive and knew nothing of how this world worked. She fancied herself in love with The King, she had fooled herself into thinking that what she had felt was something really; True love. However after his betrayal- after he throw her away like a piece of scrape cloth. That is when Esther met Mikael.

Mikael was a solider of the Northern Kingdom of Fells Church. A man of strength, knowledge and courage. A man that would have made a fine Sentry. However, he had been marked wanting by the King. He was unwanted, like she had been. Mikael showed her what true love was. Showed her that she was worthy of being loved, that she was worthy of being a Queen. Ten long years they had to waited. In which time she was married and widowed… with his help. Now the time was drawing close. Everything they had suffered, everything that they had sacrificed would be worth the years of anguish...

Yes, soon her family would be reunited and her vengeance thoroughly paid in full.

Esther and Mikael turned towards the approaching footsteps. A grin spread across Mikael's face as the young man fell out of the shadow. Followed by two of the Queen's personal guard. His hazel eyes burned with anger , as the two men behind him pushed him down on his knees bowing at the woman's feet. Esther took a few steps towards him. Gently she craned his head. He snatched his chin away from the woman's touch only to have the end of one of the guards swords strike him on his back. He grunted but made no other noises as Esther took hold of his chin once more.

" If only you would corporate, my men wouldn't have to use force on you."

The sandy hair man chuckled, " I should corporate with the woman who slaughter my family." He gruffed. " Who killed the woman I love."

" Now who would tell you such lies" she smiled sweetly

He inched closer to her face till, he was just a breath away from her. "Are they lies when I was witness to it, Your sweet sounding words have no effect on me. I've seen your true face, there is no unseeing it now."

"Really," letting go of his chin she stood " And what, is my true face?'

"The face of a HAG!"

A loud smack echoed in the hall, as Mikael slapped the young man across his cheek. Blood trickled from the corner of his month.

"Mind your manners, when addressing your queen boy!"

The young man grinned, " She isn't my Queen, My Queen died at her hand just as my family did. Just as _she_ did." He turned his attention back towards Esther his eyes seething with murderess intentions " Kill me now, because there is no way that I will ever serve you."

Esther tilled her head coyly. She had no doubt that the young man would be resistant. However she didn't need him to willingly server her. She had her ways and in the end everyone served her.

" My dear boy, I was hopping you would say that."

Suddenly she grabbed hold of the young man's head. One guard held his arms while the other covered his mouth so that his screams could not be heard over the laughter down below. Mikael took out a vial of blue liquid; slowly, he poured several drops into the boy's eyes. Soon his stopped resisting, relaxing against the grip of the guards. Esther nodded to her men who let him go as the boy slumped over.

When he looked back up, his eyes flashed a deep blue before turning back to the normal hazel. Blinking slowly he rose to his full height . Bowing formerly he addressed her…

" I, Stefan Salvatore. Pledge my allegiance to Queen Esther. To server you even until death." Monotone, his once vivid hazel eyes were now murky and lifeless. He took her hand in his and place of soft kiss on the back of it. " Tell me, How I may serve you my Queen?"

Gently she place a hand on Stefan's cheek " Bring me The Lost Princess, Huntsman."

* * *

_**AN/ **_

_**I really liked re-writing this chapter. Before I felt like there was something missing. **_

_**Enter Stefan on white horse!... or in chains whatever.**_

_**I had people asking before if we were going to see Stefan, and i wanted to add him in the story but I was having a hard time finding a place for him in the mix. **__**So when I rewrote this chapter, I need to figure out how I was going to add him to the story. So I made him a prisoner of Esther. You will learn later how that happens and how it effected him and Damon. Speaking of the Salvatore brothers, their dynamic will be very similar to how it was **__**season one of the show. Very hostile and just plan mean to each other. However, I am sure that will all change once he goes back to his old self... If he/ someone can figure out a way to do that o.O**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys like the revamped version on this chapter. Read, Review and Read again if you want. Much more to come.**_

_**Happy reading!**_


End file.
